B-Wing
The B-Wing Starfighter (also known as the A/SF-01 B-wing starfighter) is a starfighter that appeared in the Star Wars franchise. Used by the Rebel Alliance, The B-Wing was the Rebels' most powerful heavily-assault starfighter. It was designed to take on much larger Imperial capital ships, thus providing the Alliance fighters with the punch of capital ships at a fraction of the cost. Although only about four meters longer than the famed X-Wing, the B-Wing had more firepower than many Imperial patrol ships. Description The original B-Wing is essentially a long, flat wing with a cockpit on one end. Two folding airfoils near the midpoint of the primary wing extend out for combat. The fighter has an unusual cockpit gyro-stabilization system that allows the cockpit to remain stable while the rest of the ship rotates around it, significantly reducing stresses that result from sudden maneuvers. Unfortunately, this complex gyro-stabilizing system frequently breaks down. This locks the wing assembly in position, making it almost impossible to turn the ship without severely straining the spaceframe. Because the B-Wing's advanced targeting computer links the performance of the ion cannons and proton-torpedo launchers, giving the ship maximum firepower against a single target, although the pilot can choose to fire between different targets. The pilot can choose to fire a low-power targeting laser to "tag" enemy ships. While this gives the pilot nearly perfect range and vector information, it also gives away the B-Wing's position. In standard configuration, each secondary wing has one ion cannon, with a third ion cannon located at the base of the main wing. A laser cannon and an emission-type proton-torpedo launcher are also mounted on the end of the main wing. the engineers sit just above the extending wings, with another proton-torpedo launcher immediately above the engines. A pair of auto-blasters are in the nose of the cockpit module; technicians can opt to mount up to four auto-blasters in the nose section. B-Wing designers deliberately made the weapon-mounting points modular. Technicians can reconfigure auto-blaster, laser-cannon and ion-cannon mounts within a few hours. A popular alternative B-Wing weapon configuration is achieved by removing the auto-blasters and mounting the three ion cannons in the command pod, with a laser cannon placed on the end of the main wing and each airfoil. Each fighter is powered by a single immense Quadex Kyromaster engine with four individually adjusted thrust nozzles. The engine is fed by a single Vinop 02 K ionization reactor and four Slayn and Korpil JZ-5g7 power converters. the ship has four cooling plates to dissipate exhaust heat. The B-Wing has moderate sublight speed capability, and its hyperdrive, a Class Two unit, is only half as fast as comparable X-Wing and A-Wing hyperdrives. Unlike other Rebel starfighters, the B-Wing does have a navigation compute, but it stores only two sets of jump coordinates. Gallery Screenshots Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-23.jpg|The B-Wing in Star Wars Rebels Wings of the Master 19.jpeg SWR S2 NYCC 2015 06.png SWR S2 NYCC 2015 08.png SWR S2 NYCC 2015 07.png Wings of the Master 24.jpeg Wings of the Master 27.jpeg|The Laser Miscellaneous B-Wing concept.jpg Wings of the Master Concept Art 08.jpeg Wings of the Master Concept Art 09.jpeg Wings of the Master Concept Art 13.jpeg Wings of the Master Concept Art 14.jpeg 640px-B-wing infly.jpg B-Wing 1.jpg|Landed B-Wing B-Wing 2.jpg Lego B-Wing.jpg|LEGO B-Wing Star Wars B-Wing Die Cast Vehicle.jpg B-Wing Cutaway.jpg|Cross Section See Also *X-Wing *Y-Wing *A-Wing *T-70 X-Wing Fighter *U-Wing External Links *A/SF-01 B-wing starfighter on Wookieepedia Category:Star Wars vehicles Category:Transportation Category:Rebel Alliance Vehicles Category:Star Wars Rebels